mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Mr. Men Show Christmas Carol
Cast * Mr. Rude as Scrooge * Mr. Tickle as Bob Cratchit * Little Miss Chatterbox as Emily Cratchit * Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small as the Charity Gentlemen * Mr. Grumpy as Jacob Marley * Mr. Quiet as Tiny Tim * Mr. Bump as The Ghost of Christmas Past * Mr. Persnickety as Fred the Nephew * Mr. Scatterbrain as The Ghost of Christmas Present * Little Miss Naughty as The Ghost of Christmas Future * Mr. Nervous as Peter Cratchit * Mr. Happy as Fezziwig * Little Miss Scary as Belle Story Mr. Rude does not think he needs Christmas and is visited by 3 spirits. I'm remaking this with Mr. Grumpy as Scrooge. Transcript * Narrator: It was almost Christmastime and everyone was looking forward to merriment except Rudyneezer Scrooge. * Mr. Persnickety: Merry Christmas, Mr. Rude! * Mr. Rude: Who needs Christmas? Humbug! * Mr. Persnickety: Christmas a humbug? You surely don't mean that! * Mr. Rude: I do. What reason have you to be merry? You're poor enough. * Mr. Persnickety: What reason have you to be miserable? You're rich enough. Come dine with us, Christmas day! * Mr. Rude: I will not. Good afternoon to you. * (Mr. Persnickety turns to Mr. Tickle) * Mr. Persnickety: Merry Christmas and god bless it, Mr. Tickle. * (Mr. Tickle applauds) * Mr. Rude: Get back to work, Mr. Tickle! * Ding * Mr. Nosey: We're from the Dillydale Small and Nosey Donating Point. * Mr. Rude: What did you say? * Mr. Small: We're collecting for the poor. * Mr. Rude: Are there no work houses? * Mr. Small: Oh, plenty! * Mr. Rude: Oh, phew. I do not make merry myself at Christmas, and I can't afford to make idol people merry. * Mr. Nosy: But some will rather die! * Mr. Rude: I'll give you "die"! (Farts) * Spirits and Cratchits (except Tickle and Bump): Mr. Rude!!! * (Cut to Mr. Rude's diary writing space) * Mr. Tickle: I wish I could have the day off tomorrow, Mr. Rude. * Mr. Rude: NO! * Mr. Tickle: It's only once a year! * Mr. Rude: That's a sorry excuse for picking no pockets every December 25. * (Cut to Mr. Rude looking at his door. Mr. Grumpy's face is on the knocker.) * Mr. Grumpy: Mr. Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuude! * Mr. Rude: I must be seeing things. Maybe because I haven't eaten my dinner yet. * (Cut to Mr. Rude eating gruel) * Mr. Grumpy: Mr. Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude! * Mr. Rude: Who are you? * Mr. Grumpy: In life I was your partner, Mr. Grumpy. * Mr. Rude: You talking to me? * Mr. Grumpy: Change your ways. * Mr. Rude: You must be a bad dream. Maybe because of the leftover gruel. Humbug. * Mr. Grumpy: You will be haunted by 3 spirits at midnight! * Mr. Rude: Haunted? Not again! * Mr. Grumpy: Expect the first ghost when your bell tolls one! * Mr. Rude: (snores) * (Bell tolls 1) * Mr. Rude: AAAH! * Mr. Bump: I am the 1st ghost who is coming to visit you. * Mr. Rude: But you're just Mr. Bump! * Mr. Bump: But I can remember about 1925. I am Mr. Christmas Past. * Mr. Rude: What should I do? * Mr. Bump: Touch my bandages. * Mr. Rude: Ok. * (Mr. Rude and Mr. Christmas Past aka Mr. Bump fly back into Mr. Rude's childhood in 2009) * Mr. Rude: This is my old warehouse I worked in! That's my old boss, Happy Fezziwig! * Mr. Happy: It's time for a Par-Tay! * Mr. Tickle: (plays fiddle) * Young Mr. Rude: Who are you? * Young Little Miss Scary: Scary Isabelle. * Mr. Rude: That was good back then. When she broke up with me, I said I would never have another love again. * (Mr. Bump floats away) * Mr. Rude: Thank goodness he's gone. * (Mr. Rude looks at the window outside.) * Mr. Rude: AAHH! * (Mr. Rude walks outside his RV to find himself surrounded by food and Mr. Scatterbrain) * Mr. Rude: Ghost of Christmas Present, I presume? * Mr. Scatterbrain: Yep, that's me, Mr. Christmas Present!